Puppy Christmas
by TigerDemonOwnz
Summary: Just be yourself and have fun cause Christmas is about giving


****

**Hello everyone i see it have snowed if you by the east coast but I live in North Carolina and grandma call today and asked what i got for christmas and she lives in New York with most of my family,most of them are down south,and some here in North Carolina well i got cusions every where here my new story I was going to is up yeasterday but I was so tried.**

Ok there charters form Lisa the we go.

* * *

CHRISTMAS EVE

"Trina,Robin come on"said Da'shona  
"Coming mom"said Trina  
They had to go the school on Christmas Eve cause they want everyone there to talk about the school problems and they want Robin and Trina to sing.  
"Mom have you seen Raven's coat"asked Robin  
"No"  
"Robin I found it" said Jake

Robin came down stairs with Raven on her hip and got the coat from Jake and gave it to Raven so she can put it on.  
"I'll meet everyone at the school,bye dad"  
"Bye Robin"  
"Bye-bye papa"  
"Bye -bye Raven"

The door bell rang and Phantom was a the door."Hey Robin" and gave her a kiss "Hey cutie" and gave Raven a kiss on her head "Hey,come on lets go" Robin said they got in the car and they was on there why to the school but they had to stop to get something to eat and met Lisa,Sweetheart,Rage,Ruby,Jay the cat,Topaz,Shade,Montana,Janessa,Dominica,Tina,and Max.

"Robin,your mom and dad is inside with Jake and Trina" said Lisa  
"Ok"said Robin  
"Are we just going to stand out and talk we have to go inside it is cold out here"said Topaz

INSIDE

(30 minutes later)

"Ok everyone we been having good time here"said the teacher  
"Not,it suckes!"said Rage,everyone started to laugh.  
"Ha ha,but before we leave can I have Robin and Trina on stage"

Robin and Trina went on stage and got the mic from the teacher."Thank you we are going to sing a song I made up called 'I'm Just Being Me'"said Robin "Lets get this song over with Robin I want to go home" said Trina.

Oh...Oh Oh  
Oh yeah he yeah  
Ay ay  
Yeah  
I'm being me and know one can stop that  
So be you  
And i'll be me  
So leave me alone  
Cause you can't tell me what to do  
I'm just being me  
And you being mean  
So go home  
I don't care  
So what  
I'm doing me  
You doing you  
But let me tell you something  
So,i'm just being me  
You being you  
So all the boys said to me hey baby  
So I said what  
~Trina~  
You heard me  
All the girls say hey b**th  
All the boys say hey baby  
So let me tell you something  
I'm just being me me  
I'm just being me  
We said go a head and be yourself  
Cause know one can stop,but you and only you can stop that  
So,i'm being me  
I just being me me  
I just being me  
Hey hey hey hey ay,hi  
So,  
I,  
Am,  
Trina Symone Johnson the hedgetiger  
~Robin~  
Let me say  
Something to you  
Who who who are you  
La la who are you  
Ha ha  
I said  
Who who who are you  
I know who I am,hi  
So,  
I,  
Am,  
Robin Katrina Johnson the hedgehog  
They say  
What,I don't get it  
See there,know one gets it but you  
I'm just being me  
You doing you  
So,ha ha  
Dueces,lets go girl

"Thank you Trina and Robin,ok everyone can go and have a Merry Christmas"said the teacher and eveyrone left.

OUTSIDE

"Mommy you did good and you to Aunt Trina"said Raven  
"Thank you baby"said Robin  
"Thank you Raven"said Trina  
Everyone told them they did great and Phantom picked Robin up and spined her a rounds then gave her a kiss and said  
"You and Trina did great" and whispered "and I got Raven a puppy for Christmas tomorrow"  
"She is going to love it"

CHRISTMAS DAY  
"Mommy mommy get up get up it's Christmas" Raven said jumping up and down on Robin's bed.  
"Ok Raven"Robin got up and got a bathroom robe and went down stairs with Raven  
"Hey everyone,I everyone opened there gift but me"Robin got her presents and opened them and on each one she said thank you  
the door rang and Topaz got the door.  
"Hey Phantom you're later but there goes Robin she was late openning presents"  
"Ok,but i'm here right"  
"Yep,what in the big box"  
"You'll see,hey everyone"  
"hey" they all said  
" who's present is that"asked Raven  
"It's your gift,open it"  
He but the gift on the floor so she can open took the whapping paper off and open the box and there was two puppys one was a girl and a boy,they were a boarder collies the girl was black and had a white circle on her eye and the boy was white and tan,Raven gave Phantom hug and said.  
"Thank you thank you"  
"what are you going to name them"  
"I'm going to name the girl Nicki and the boy Sky"  
"Those are good names Raven" said Sweetheart  
"Thank you"said Raven  
"Phantom said a puppy"said Robin  
"I know but Sky is your puppy"  
"Thank you" and Robin pick Sky up and kiss his head


End file.
